This invention relates to a cascade unit for a heating system with two or more heating boilers, in particular condensing boilers, with a hydraulic shunt which is connected on the one hand with the inlet flows and return flows of all heating boilers and on the other hand with at least one heating circuit inlet flow and heating circuit return flow each, with the cascade unit furthermore comprising one each of the essentially horizontally extending boiler inlet flow header and boiler return flow manifold, the header and the manifold being connected with the hydraulic shunt, and the header and the manifold each being designed with prepared connecting nozzles fittingly placed for a group of two or more heating boilers for the connection of the heating boiler inlet flows and the heating boiler return flows.
A cascade unit of the aforementioned type is known from DE 202 11 303 U1. This known cascade unit can be provided with feet placeable on a floor and/or with brackets mountable on a wall or a ceiling. By means of these feet or brackets, the cascade unit can, for itself, be mounted with sufficient stability; however, this known cascade unit is not able to carry the associated boilers because the boilers on the one hand and the cascade unit on the other hand are connected with each other only via the boiler inlet flow connections and the boiler return flow connections. The boiler inlet flow connections and the boiler return flow connections are, however, not suitable for taking up the great weight of the boilers. It has thus been required, until now, to install the boilers by themselves, with a hanging installation on a wall or on a ceiling of a heating room usually being provided with modern boilers. Usually, frames or brackets are first mounted on the wall or the ceiling for that on which the boilers will then be mounted in suspension.
With this known state of the art, it is considered disadvantageous that, for the heating installation, major assembly expenditures are required on location in the heating room and that, additionally, very precise workmanship is absolutely required so that the heating boilers on the one hand provided on the wall or on the ceiling and the cascade unit also mounted in the heating room with its own feet or brackets will be positioned correctly to each other. Experience has shown that this presents a source of errors, resulting in frequently expensive adjustment work or modifications being required when the cascade unit is hydraulically connected with the boilers.